


Autism

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autism, Babysitting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, So you say babysitting, right ? ",, But why not ? It can't be that bad. "
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New book is here !♡  
> Hope you gonna like it
> 
> Once again, you can find it on my Wattpad ( in Czech )

,, Mark ! " a tall friend called me across the restaurant.

This, of course, caused some very unfavorable glances from people who wanted to eat food here in peace.

I just waved at him and motioned for him to follow me.

,, So what, old bro ? " the big guy hugged me right away.

I returned the hug and laughed.  
,, Old Bro ? We're the same age, Lucas. "

,, Details. " he rolled his eyes and smiled.  
,, I haven't seen you in so long. Didn't you get smaller by chance ? " he said innocently.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
,, It's you who got bigger. I have to lean so hard that it hurts my neck. "

,, Ha ha ha. " we both laughed and sat down at the table.

,, I've already ordered us, do you mind ? " I looked at him and drank the water they had brought me a while ago.

,, No, not at all. " he smiled at me.  
,, I hope you ordered something good. "

"Every food is good for you. " I remarked.

Lucas laughed.  
,, That's true. "

After a while, they bring us the food and we started to eat.

,, Well... Have you found a job yet ? " Lucas asked as we left the restaurant.

,, Not yet. " I exhaled and kicked a small stone on the sidewalk.  
,, I don't even know what to find here. When I go somewhere for an interview, it's either late or they don't like something about me. "

,, Uhm. " he just nodded.  
,, And don't you want to babysit, for example ? "

I laughed.  
,, That was a good joke. "

,, I'm serious. " he stopped and I did the same.  
,, You can do it with children and you don't need to know that much. "

,, Lucas, don't kid yourself. "

,, Unless you did some crime. " he added and laughed a little.

I just rolled my eyes at him and walked on.

,, Wait ! " one step and Lucas was right with me.  
,, It's a well-paid job. I don't know what you don't like about it. "

,, I wouldn't say it's a job. " I objected.  
,, More like a part-time job. "

,, Then you can do it until you find something better. "

I thought about it for a while.  
,, So you say babysitting, right ? "

,, Uhm. " Lucas nodded.

,, But why not ? It can't be that bad. "

Lucas just smiled and we continued on our way to the bus stop.

I got on the bus at the stop, of course I managed to say goodbye to Lucas before that, and drove home.

At home, I sat down with a computer and started looking for someone who would need to look after one or more children. Best in my neighborhood, I don't want to go all the way to the other end of town for some brat.

,, And look ! " I said enthusiastically when I finally found something that suited me.

I clicked on the photo on which the ad was taken and it immediately moved me to the Instagram page of the guy who added the photo.

,, He looks pretty young. " I muttered to myself as I went through his pictures.

So what ?  
I have to make sure it's not a perversion. Today, anything is possible.

After a little research of the profile of the unknown, I wrote him message.

LeeMark  
Hi, I found your babysitting post on the internet. I would like to know if it is still valid.

Moonie  
Hi. Yes, the ad is still valid.

LeeMark  
Really ? So that's great... Should I come to the interview or not ?

Moonie  
All you have to do is answer a few questions now and send me a photo so I know you're not a pervert or something. I will also answer any questions here. Of course, when we get together, I could clarify everything for you.

LeeMark  
Okay, so ask.

An stranger who introduced himself to me as Taeil asked me classic questions like ' how old am I ', ' what my name is ', and so on.

The questions took us about fifteen minutes, and then there was room for my questions. I didn't think of any at the moment, so I left it that I would ask later.

Taeil then wrote me his phone number, the address and the time I had to come to him tomorrow. We said goodbye, I turned off the computer and got out of bed.

I went to the closet, which I pulled out clean pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a refreshing shower, I dried myself, dressed, and went to bed.

,, Mark Lee ? " asked me a smaller figure as soon as he opened the door for me.

,, Yes, it's me. " I smiled nervously.  
,, I guess you're Taeil. "

,, You're right. " he chuckled.  
,, Come in. " he opened the door more and I hung inside.

I have to admit that it looks very cozy and clean even that a child lives here.

,, Sit down. " he sat on the sofa in the living room.

I did the same.

,, Do you have any questions ? " he looked at me and waited for my answer.

But before I could say anything, Taeil interrupted me again.

,, Don't you want something to drink ? " he began to rise.

,, No no. That's good, thank you. "

Taeil nodded and sat back comfortably on the sofa.  
,, I'm sorry, you may ask. "

,, I wanted to ask if there are any rules I have to follow. " I asked.

,, I have them in different room, but more for Haechan than you. "

,, Haechan ? " I frowned.

,, Oh ! " he slapped his forehead.  
,, Haechan is the one you will take care of. " he smiled.

I nodded.  
,, Is he your son ? "

,, No, Haechan is my younger brother. "

So it makes more sense...

I nodded again.

,, I will give you the rules. " Taeil got up and left somewhere.

After a while, he returned with A4 paper described on both sides. He handed me the paper and I started reading it.

,, Those rules are actually for you. " he began and I paid my attention to him.  
,, There is everything Haechan likes and dislikes, as well as what to do in given situations if he had his moment. "

,, His moment ? " I did not understand.

,, Well..." Taeil got stuck for a moment.  
,, I didn't want to write it yesterday because I didn't want to discourage you from working. "

What did he not want to write to me ?  
Is the mysterious Haechan a killer ?  
Or perhaps a supernatural being ?

,, What is it about ? " I asked calmly as best I could.

,, Haechan has autism. "


	2. Chapter 2

,, So ? "

,, So what, Lucas ? " I looked at his stupid grin.

,, Did you find to babysit somewhere ? "

,, I found something, but I don't know if I'll take it. " I drank coffee that had been standing on my desk for a while.

,, Why ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, The boy I'm supposed to watch is autistic. " I replied after a while.

,, And that's a problem ? "

,, I've never met people like that. I have no idea what to expect. "

Lucas nodded and bit into his donut.  
,, At least you would have new experience. "

,, Hm? "

,, I was saying-

,, Yeah, I heard you. " I didn't let him repeat the sentence.  
,, What if... What if it's weird ? "

,, How old is he ? " he asked, as if I had not spoken a moment ago.

,, Twenty. "

He nodded.  
,, So it will be like taking care of an adult child. That won't be a problem. "

I thought about it for a while and finally nodded to myself.

,, I guess you're right. I'll try it. "

Lucas smiled broadly and continued to focus on his donut.

When I returned home in the evening, I called Taeil and accepted the offer of babysitting.

Only the voice showed that he was very glad that I accepted it and thanked me very much. He also did not forget to tell me that I can board from tomorrow.

After the phone call, I went to wash and immediately lay down to sleep for tomorrow and make a good impression on Haechan.

Tomorrow came like water, and I was knocking on the door from Taeil's room.

Did I really do well to accept this " job " ?

I would still be able to escape.

,, Hi Mark. " Taeil opened the door with a smile on his face.

,, Hi. " I tried to return the smile.

Taeil let me in.  
,, Do you have the paper I gave you ? "

I pulled paper from the bag I had over my shoulder.  
,, Yes I have. "

,, Cool. " he smiled.  
,, Honestly... I thought you wouldn't call again. " he admitted.

Yeah, me too...

,, At least I surprised you. " I smiled.

Taeil chuckled and put on his coat.  
,, Haechan is in his room. I wanted him to meet you, but he refused. " he said a little sadly.

,, Doesn't matter. I'll try it myself. "

The older, but smaller of us, nodded and gave me such a sad smile.

,, Before I go... Do you need to explain anything else or is everything clear to you ? "

,, I would say I understand everything. "

,, Okay. If anything, call. "

I just nodded.

,, I'll see you at six in the evening. Bye. " and with that Taeil left.

I exhaled loudly and looked around the apartment. I don't even know why, I just had nothing better to do.

Actually... I did, but I wanted to avoid it.

Eventually, I gathered all my courage and went to see Haechan. I came to his room, which I immediately recognized that it was his, because Haechan was written in large letters on the door.

I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened for a while, so I knocked again.

,, Go away. " it said suddenly.

,, I would like to meet you. " I ignored him and tried to speak in a cheerful voice.

,, I do not want. "

I sighed, bit my lip, and began to think about making him talk to me.

,, Can I know why ? " I asked.

,, What ? Why ? "

,, Why don't you want to meet me ? " I specified.

There was silence, Haechan said nothing.

I guess he's thinking or he's out of words.

,, I don't like new people. People are always evil to Haechan. " he said after a long pause.

I smiled sadly.

It must be very difficult.  
I wonder if he has friends or if he's always just with Taeil.

,, I'm not like everyone else. "

,, That's what everyone says. " he did not give up.

What now ?  
What the hell am I supposed to do ? Obviously, I can't just convince him with words.

I looked down and noticed that I had Taeil's instructions in my hand.

How could I forget about it ? God, I'm an idiot...

I quickly opened the paper and found things Haechan liked. I have to say that he has a lot of them, but I had to find one that I could get right away.

Gummy candies.  
Bingo !

I went quickly to the kitchen and started looking in the cupboards, maybe Taeil wouldn't mind. After a while, I found what I was looking for and returned to the door of Haechan's room and knocked again.

,, I have something for you. "

,, What ? " there was less enthusiasm in his voice, but he tried not to let it be known.

,, I'll give it to you when you let me in. "

I waited for a response, but Haechan said nothing again. I wanted to ask something again, but suddenly the door opened a little.

I took it as an invitation and hung up in his room. I looked around to see what the room looked like.

It is very nicely furnished. A few pictures that look like they were drawn by Haechan, a few photos with Taeil and a lot of stuffed animals.

And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. He has most teddy bears here.

I glanced at the figure sitting next to the bed with back to the wall.

Haechan.

I looked at him, then sat down next to him. Haechan looked away from me and even moved a little away from me.

,, Here you go. " I handed him a package of gummy candies.

When Haechan saw his " gift ", his eyes lit up.

,, Thank you. " he said shyly and took the candy from me.

,, You're welcome. " I smiled.

Looks like I'm on the right track...

Haechan is trying to opened the bag, but he couldn't.

,, Don't you want to help with that ? " I asked when I saw him bothering with it.

,, No. I am handling this. " he muttered, still trying to open the bag.

I wanted to take the bag with my hand, but I remembered that Haechan didn't like someone taking something from his hands without giving him permission.

I still have the paper from Taail.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. So I turned to Haechan and waited for him to say.

,, Could... Could you help me ? Please... " he muttered, avoiding my gaze, again.

,, Of course. " I smiled.  
,, Can I ? " I put my hands on the candies.

Haechan nodded and handed me the bag. I immediately opened the bag and returned it to Haechan.

,, Name ? " he spoke at once.

,, What ? " I looked at him.

Haechan thought for a moment, then spoke again.  
,, Your name ? "

,, Ah..." I realized.  
,, My name is Mark. " I smiled.

,, I Haechan. " he pointed at himself.  
,, Mark ? " he pointed at me.

,, Yes, correct. " I smiled broadly.

Haechan clapped and put the gummy in his mouth.

Cute...


	3. Chapter 3

,, I am back ! " said Taeil, who had just come home.

,, Hi. " I greeted him and shut down the computer.

Taeil returned the greeting.  
,, So how did it go ? " he sat down on the couch next to me.

,, Better than I expected. " I smiled.

,, Did he talk to you ? " he asked in surprise.

,, Yes. " I smiled more.  
,, I had to pay him with candy, but we talked. "

I won't lie... I'm proud of myself. My first interaction with a person who has autism and I did it wonderfully.

Taeil laughed a little.  
,, At least he talked to you. "

I nodded.

,, Where is he now ? " he asked suddenly.

,, He's playing in the room. " I answered.

,, Okay. " he exhaled, pulling a wallet out of his pocket and sounding money.  
,, Here, it's for today. " he handed me the money.

I took them.  
,, Wait... That's too much, isn't it ? I can't take that much from you. " I looked at him.

Taeil just shook his head.  
,, Just keep it. " he smiled.

,, I really can't take it. "

,, Please. " he grabbed my hand.  
,, I'm so glad you accepted the job, even though you know Haechan is autistic. At least I want to repay you with this. "

,, Well... Thank you. Thank you very much indeed. " I complied and accepted the amount.

,, You're welcome. " he smiled and let go of my hand.  
,, See you tomorrow ? "

,, Of course. " I smiled and packed my computer and money.

Taeil and I said goodbye and I went home.

When I got home, I pulled out my cell phone and noticed that someone was calling me. I dialed the number and waited for a response.

,, Hi Mark. " came from the other side.

,, Hi Lucas. What do you need ? " I went straight to the point.

I definitely don't need any sauce around now.

,, I wanted to know how you were doing the first day at work. " he replied.

,, It went well. "

,, Well ?! " he literally barked.  
,, Just this ? "

,, God, Lucas. " I muttered.  
,, Yes, just well. Some problem ? "

,, I was expecting you to tell me what the guy you're watching was like. "

,, A completely normal boy. " I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

,, Normal with autism. " Lucas remarked.

I exhaled loudly.  
,, He has autism but he behaves better than you do. "

I heard my friend laugh.  
,, Honestly... I believe that. "

I rolled my eyes again.  
,, Do you need anything else ? I have to do something. "

,, No, I don't need anything anymore. "

,, Good-

,, Actually, there would be something. " he said quickly so I will not interrupt his call.

,, What is it ? "

,, Will you continue your work ? "

,, I will Lucas. " I didn't wait for him to say goodbye and ended the call.

Lucas can be really annoying.

I left my cell phone in my hand and took a bag with a computer in the other. With two things, I went upstairs to my room, where I sat on the bed.

I set the cell phone on the table and charged it, then pulled the computer out of my bag and began searching the Internet for information about autism.

I have to be well prepared for Haechan.

Today turned out very well for me, but who knows what it will be like tomorrow and the following days after...

The next day I got up, had breakfast, got ready, took my things, and went to Taeil's house.

I came to the door and knocked.

After a while, no one other than Taeil opened the door for me.

,, Hi, nice to see you here again. " he smiled at me and opened more doors for me to enter.

,, Hi. " I returned the smile and hung up.

,, Haechan is still asleep, but he's got breakfast ready so you don't have a problem with it. " he announced and put on his shoes.

,, Well thank you. "

,, Oh, that's out of the question. " he took the keys from his shoebox.  
,, I'm back at six. "

I nodded.  
,, See you later. "

,, You too. " he smiled and left.

Haechan sleeps...  
What should I do now ?

Finally, I sat down on the couch and pulled out a computer. I found the show there and started watching.

My viewing of the series was soon interrupted by Haechan, who hung in the living room.

,, Hi Mark. " he muttered sleepily, rubbing his eye with one hand, holding a teddy bear in the other.

Cute...

,, Hi Haechan. " I smiled and set the computer down on the table.  
,, You have breakfast in the kitchen. "

Haechan looked at me strangely.  
,, Breakfast ? "

I nodded.  
,, Don't worry, Taeil did it. "

Haechan said nothing and, even with a teddy bear in his hand, went to the kitchen.

I shut down the computer and followed him.

,, Do you want to help with something ? " I asked him.

He just shook his head.

,, Okay. " I paused.  
,, What are you doing after breakfast ? "

,, I'm going to change. " he replied, biting into bread without crust.

,, Does Taeil help you with that ? "

,, Sometimes. "

,, I understand. If you need help, don't be afraid to tell me, okay ? " I smiled so he will not to be afraid of me and believed me.

Haechan looked at me and nodded a little after a moment.

,, I'll let you eat in peace. " I returned to the living room and sat on the sofa.

I got a few words from him.  
More progress !

Some time later, I saw Haechan go back to his room. The room closed and I waited for what would happen.

He was locked in his room forever yesterday and didn't talk to me much. When I asked a question, he answered, but it was obvious that he was not comfortable with it.

It's a little better today.

,, Hi Taeil, where are you ? " I asked as soon as he picked up the call.

,, This is Jungwoo, Taeil's collaborator. " someone spoke.

,, H-hello. Um... Where's Taeil ? "

,, Taeil is in the hospital. "

,, What ?! What happened ?! " I raised my voice slightly.

,, On the way home from work, he was hit by a car at the crossing. "

,, And how is it ? " I ran my hand through my hair.

This is not good, it is not good at all.

,, I'd say pretty good, but he'll have to stay here. "

I wanted to say something, but a boy named Jungwoo interrupted me.

,, I'll give you Taeil. He woke up and wants to talk to you. "

I muttered okay in a low voice and said goodbye to Jungwoo.

,, Hi Mark. " I heard Taeil 's hoarse voice.

,, Hi... Jungwoo told me what happened. How long will you be there ? "

,, According to the doctor, I'll be here a week or two. " he replied.

I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. As a result, there was a silence between us, which was broken a few seconds later by Taeil.

,, Mark..." he breathed.  
,, I'm going to ask you a lot, but no one else would do it and I probably wouldn't even get anyone. "

,, I'm supposed to stay here with Haechan, right ? " I spoke for him.

,, If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'll sort it out somehow-

,, No, that's fine. " I interrupted him.  
,, I'll keep an eye on him. "

,, Thank you, thank you very much. "

,, Most of all, get well and take a good rest. " I told him.

,, Thanks again. " I ended the call.

What did I get myself into ?  
What the hell am I supposed to do ?

Can I take care of a twenty-year-old autistic boy ?!


	4. Chapter 4

,, Mark ? " Haechan said not far from the couch.

,, Yes Haechan ? " I turned my head to him and smiled.

,, Why are you shouting ? " he asked, playing with his fingers.

,, That was nothing. I was just surprised, you know. " I kept trying to smile.  
,, But I have to tell you something. "

Haechan looked at me to let me know that I should continue.

,, Taeil will not return home today and will not be here for a few days. " I bit my lip and waited for a response.

Panic flashed in his eyes.  
,, WHAT ?! " he shouted.

,, Haechan, calm down. " I put my hands on his shoulders.  
,, It will be good. I'll stay here with you. "

,, Put your hands away. " he said softly but nervously.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " I put my hands back to my body.  
,, I'll be here with you, okay ? " I tried to calm him down somehow.

,, I want Taeil. " tears welled up in his eyes.

,, No no. Don't cry. " I wanted to wipe away his tears, but I remembered not to touch him.

,, I want Taeil ! " he repeated much louder and ran to his room.

What now ?  
What the hell am I supposed to do now ?!

I quickly found Taeil's instruction paper in my computer bag and tried to find what to do in such a situation.

,, Why isn't here anything ? " I ran my hand nervously through my hair.

I started spinning the paper trying to find some hidden message. Unfortunately, it didn't help me much.

Eventually, I turned on my computer and started searching the Internet.

,, Is there nothing here too ? " I frowned and slapped my thigh angrily.

I shut down the computer and took a deep breath.

I can do it... I read something about autism yesterday, so I could use it.

I remembered a few things, but I didn't find them useful at all.

The loud bang from Haechan's room interrupted my thinking and mumbling under my nose.

,, Damn ! " I got up quickly and ran there.

I didn't even bother to knock now, and hung into the room right away.

,, Haechan ? " I looked around the room.

I did not see him.

,, Haechan ?! " I raised my voice a little more.

Still nothing, not a stupid response.

Fortunately, I heard a noise from the bathroom and went there.

,, What happened ?! " I asked Haechan, who was sitting on the floor with things scattered around him from the cupboard above the sink.

,, It fell down. "

,, It fell down ?! " I screamed.

,, I didn't want to. "

,, You could have hurt yourself ! " I knelt down next to him.  
,, You see how many dangerous things there are ! " I pointed to the scattered razor blades.

,, I wanted to go see Taeil. " he said in a hurt voice.

,, This way !? " I screamed louder.

Haechan put his hands to his ears.  
,, Don't shout. " tears began to fall from his eyes.

At that moment, I realized what I had done.

,, Haechan, I'm sorry. " I hugged him.

Yes, I know he told me not to touch him, but I have to calm him down.

,, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to shout at you. " I squeezed it more.

,, So why were you shouting ? " he muttered into my chest. His hands were still on his ears.

I'm surprised he still hears me.

,, I was worried about you. What if something happened to you ? Taeil would be very sad and you don't want that, do you ? "

I felt him shake his head.

,, Next time, tell me you want to go see Taeil, will you ? I'll take you to him. "

,, Really ? " he looked at me with those teary eyes.

I nodded.  
,, Really. We can go see him tomorrow, what do you say ? "

His eyes widened with happiness, and he nodded in agreement.

I had to smile at that.

He's really cute.

,, Thank you. " he hugged me back.

I got stuck.

Is he really hugging me back now ?  
And he doesn't mind ?

I immediately squeezed him even harder to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

After a while, Haechan pulled away, signaling to let him go, and so I did.

,, I cleaned it up here, and then we look at the fairy tale together, hm ? " I started taking the most dangerous thing out of the floor so that Haechan wouldn't hurt himself.

,, Wash first. " he pointed to the bathtub.

Oh, sure.

,, Can you do it alone or is Taeil helping you with it ? "

,, Taeil helps me. "

,, Um, well..." I bit my lip.  
,, And what if we miss the shower today ? "

Haechan looked at me and said nothing.

I guess he's thinking about it. It would be good if he agreed, because I have no idea how to help him with the wash. It is clear to me that I will not avoid it tomorrow, but today it could work.

,, Okay. " I heard Haechan.

Thank God...

,, Well... Then go find a fairy tale. In the meantime, I'm cleaning it up here. " I smiled at him.

Haechan wiped his tears, nodded, and left the bathroom. I put things back in the closet and went after him.

,, Did you find anything ? " I sat down on the bed next to him.

,, Yes. "

,, And what ? "

,, The Chronicles of Narnia. " he showed me a CD.

,, I really like this fairy tale. " I announced.

,, Really ? " his voice sounded surprised.

I nodded.  
,, I always like to watch it. It's really magical. "

,, Oh yeah ! " he said enthusiastically.  
,, Who do you like best ? I like Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. "

,, I guess Aslan. "

,, Me too ! " he was smiling.

,, Shall we watch it ? "

Haechan nodded and handed me the CD. I took it from him, got up, and put it in the player. I took the remote and sat back on the bed.

Haechan began to watch the fairy tale enthusiastically.

Interesting how mood in autistic people can change so quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

,, Are we going to see Taeil ? " Haechan asked me as we sat on the couch.

,, Not yet. "

,, And when are we going ? " he did not give up.

I looked at my watch.  
,, In two hours. " I answered.

,, Two hours ? That's too much. " he crossed his arms over his chest.

I chuckled.  
,, You can handle it. "

,, Who is it ? " Haechan asked when he heard a knock on the door.

,, That will be my friend. " I got up from the couch.

,, A friend ? And what does he want here ? " he also got up and walked with me to the door.

,, He brought me clothes and some things so I could stay here with you. "

Haechan just nodded and I opened the door. I immediately got a look at my overgrown friend.

,, Hi Lucas. " I smiled at him.

,, Mark ! " he shouted enthusiastically and hung inside.

Haechan was startled by the loud sound and hid behind me with his hands on his ears.

,, And this is the guy you're watching ? But he is cute ! " he kept talking out loud and terrifying poor Haechan.

,, Lucas. " I said more forcefully to get his attention.

Lucas looked at me blankly.

,, Speak softly, will you ? Haechan doesn't like loud noises. " I introduced him.

Maybe he'll be careful about it, it sometimes gives me a headache.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " he said quietly, putting his hand in front of his mouth.  
,, I did not know. "

,, I know. That's why I'm telling you now. " I turned to Haechan.  
,, It's okay now. " I smiled at him.

Haechan looked at me, then at Lucas, and at me again. He slowly put his hands down.

,, Your friend is too loud. " he said.

,, I know, but he won't scream anymore. "

Haechan nodded and looked at Lucas again.

It was obvious that he was not feeling very well and that he was scared.

,, Haechan, what if you went to your room to play ? Then we can go to Taeil. "

,, Taeil ? " at the mention of his brother, he completely forgot about this situation and beamed.

,, Yes, so go play. "

He waited for nothing else and ran to his room.

I turned back to Lucas and gave him a minor slap.

,, Au ! What was that for ? " he grabbed the " painful " place.

,, Prevention. " I smiled innocently.

In fact, it was because he frightened Haechan. He didn't know the loud noises scared him, but he didn't have to scream every time he is somewhere. Even normal people sometimes mind...

Lucas just rolled his eyes at me and handed me a large sports bag, which I took over.

,, There should be everything needed for two weeks. " he told me.

,, Thank you very much. " I laid it on the couch.

,, Look..." he rubbed his hand behind his neck.  
,, Can I have a question ? "

,, Sure. " I looked at him.

,, Are you sleeping with him in bed or not ? "

,, You are an idiot, Lucas ! " I punched him in the shoulder.  
,, They have a guest room here where I sleep. Haechan has his own room. " I explained to him.

Lucas nodded.  
,, Well... Then I'll go, I won't disturb you here. " he frowned.

,, Go. " I opened the door for him.  
,, Take care when I'm not with you. "

,, Don't worry, I'm a complete angel. " he laughed and went outside.

,, When you think..." I shook my head.  
,, Hi. "

,, Hi. " he waved at me.

I closed the door, picked up the bag, and carried it to my guest room.

,, Haechan ? " I knocked on the door of his room.

The door opened immediately and I got a look at the disheveled Haechan.

,, What happened to your hair ? " I laughed.

,, Hair ? " he raised an eyebrow and looked up.  
,, What's wrong ? "

,, Look in the mirror. "

Haechan ran into the bathroom and returned with a comb in his hand.  
,, Can Mark do it ? "

,, You know I can. " I took the comb from him and started combing it.  
,, Done. " I smiled and returned the comb to Haechan.

,, Thank you. " he went to the bathroom and came back.

,, You fell asleep, didn't you ? " I asked as we went to the living room together.

Haechan just nodded. He seemed ashamed of it.

,, It does not matter. " I smiled broadly.  
,, You know what ? " I changed the subject.

,, What ? " he looked at me.

,, We're going to see Taeil. "

,, Really ? Yay ! " he applauded happily and began to jump enthusiastically.

,, Go get a sweatshirt and let's go. " I told him and put my bag over my shoulder.

Haechan ran into the room, got dressed, and returned behind me.  
,, I'm ready. " he smiled.

,, You look beautiful. " I remarked and opened the door.

I didn't notice at all that Haechan began to blush over my note.

,, Are you coming ? " I asked as I stood in the doorway.

,, Uhm. " he muttered and climbed out of the house.

I locked behind us the spare keys Taeil had lent me for now. We then went to the hospital together.

,, What ? " I looked at him as he rubbed his hand for the second time.

,, Can I hold your hand ? " he asked a question and looked at the ground.

Hold my hand ?  
In public ?

It's a good idea ?

,, I guess not. " Haechan murmured sadly and continued on his way.

,, No, wait. " I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

Haechan looked at our joined hands, then at me, and smiled at me. I returned his smile and we went to the hospital.

Along the way, several people looked back at us, but what ? We are not doing anything wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

,, Taeil ! " Haechan shouted enthusiastically when he saw his brother.

,, Hi, Haechanie. " Taeil smiled at him and spread his arms.

Haechan understood and immediately hugged Taeil.

,, Awww, honey. " Taeil took Haechan's face in his hands.  
,, Don't cry. " he began to wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

,, I-is T-taeil o-okay ? " he asked him.

,, You know I am. Do not worry about me. " Taeil smiled at him.

Haechan nodded and buried his head in Taeil's shoulder.

,, Will T-taeil be home for m-my n-birthday ? " Haechan asked suddenly.

Taeil bit his lip, wondering for a moment what to say.

,, Taeil ? " Haechan pulled away from the embrace to see his face.

,, I'm sorry, honey, but I won't make it home on your birthday. " he stroked his cheek.  
,, I'm so sorry. "

Haechan said nothing. He just cried more and hugged Taeil again, and most importantly firmly.

Taeil began stroking Haechan's hair.  
,, Mark will definitely celebrate with you. " he tried to calm him down somehow.

,, I-i want a T-taeil. " he muttered into his shoulder.

,, Haechanie, it won't work. " he kept stroking him.  
,, After all, Mark can do it too, and I'll call uncle Yuta to help him, what do you say ? "

,, Uncle Y-yuta ? " he raised his head. It even looked as if he had stopped crying.

Taeil nodded.  
,, He'll give you the promised celebration and help Mark with it. "

Haechan stared at Taeil without a word for a moment, then nodded.

,, Okay. " he agreed.

We were at Taeil's hospital for about three hours and then we went straight home.

,, So you're going to have a birthday on Friday, right ? " I raised the topic when we were on our way home.

,, Yes. " Haechan smiled.  
,, I'll be 21. " he said proudly.

,, Wow. " I was surprised.  
,, You'll be a big boy now. "

,, Uhm. " he just nodded.

,, Is there something wrong ? " I looked at him, but he continued on his way.

I hope I didn't say something wrong.  
Did I insult him ?  
Maybe not...

,, I just... " he stuck.  
,, It does not matter. " he said softly, looking down.

,, Haechan, you can talk to me about anything. "

He didn't say anything for a while, so I thought he wouldn't tell me anything. But I was wrong.

,, You and Taeil tell me that I'm a big boy, but I act like a child. " he spoke sadly.

,, It's not your fault. " I grabbed his hand, just like when we went to see Taeil.

,, But that's how I behave. " he did not give up.

I stopped and turned Haechan to face him.

,, Now listen to me well. " I grabbed his other hand as well.  
,, Yes, you act like a child, but it doesn't matter at all. It's cute about you and it makes you Haechan. " I tried to convince him that he was perfectly fine, how he behaved.

If I'm doing well... That's a question, but I hope so. Because otherwise I'm completely screwd.

,, Does Haechan make Haechan ? " he raised an eyebrow.  
,, Is that good ? "

,, Very good. " I smiled.  
,, Without the way you behave, I could never watch over you. "

,, And Haechan would have to be with someone bad..." he added.

I stroked his cheek.  
,, We've only been together for three days, but I'm glad I can watch over you. "

Haechan stared into my eyes for a moment and blinked a few times.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " I put my hand away from his face.  
,, I did not realize that. "

,, It does not matter. " A red appeared on his face.

,, So are we going home ? We have to plan your celebration. " I changed the subject from that sad conversation.

,, And call Uncle Yuta. " Haechan said enthusiastically.

At least I made him happy.

,, Yes..." I exhaled.  
,, And call Uncle Yuta. "

Maybe Uncle Yuta is nice and doesn't eat me when I call him. How I don't like talking to strangers.

We arrived home a few minutes later and I immediately went to dial the number of an unknown Uncle Yuta, which Taeil wrote on a piece of paper.

I wrote the number on my cell phone and started calling. After the second ring, he picked you up.

,, Hello ? " it sounded.

,, Um... Hello. "

God, it's so embarrassing...

,, Who is it ? " he asked from the other side of the conversation.

,, Oh, I'm sorry ! My name is Mark, I'm watching Haechan. "

,, Are you the new nanny ? I'm glad, but why are you calling me ? Did something happen to Taeil ? "

,, Actually, yes, it happened. Taeil is in the hospital and will be there for a long time. " I acquainted him with the situation.  
,, But, it is not important. Taeil asked me to celebrate it and call you to help me with that. "

,, How long will he be in the hospital ? "

Really ?  
He will ask me about this ?!  
That will be a deal again... I'll make a better deal with Haechan.

,, About two weeks. I'm in charge of Haechan now, so I need help with the celebration. " I turned the topic back to celebration.

There was a moment of silence until Yuta spoke again.

,, Okay. " he said.

,, Okay ? "

,, I'll help you with the party. " he specified.  
,, I always do it, so why not do it now ? "

How can I know ?

,, Thank you very much. " I thanked.

,, You're welcome. I'll be glad to see Haechan again. " he added.

I can feel him smiling in his voice. Is it even possible ?

,, I'll come tomorrow to make it all by Friday, okay ? "

,, Not at all. "

,, All right... Bye for now, Mark. " he said goodbye.

I also said goodbye to him and hang the call.

,, That was Uncle Yuta ? " Haechan suddenly appeared beside me.

,, Yes, it was. " I smiled.  
,, He will come tomorrow. "

,, Yay ! " he shouted enthusiastically.

I chuckled and took a picture of Haechan discreetly.

So what ?  
I have this for Taeil when he's in that hospital and can't see Haechan so often.


	7. Chapter 7

,, Mark ? "

,, What ? " I turned to Haechan, who was holding a towel in his hand.

Oh no...

,, Wash. " he said simply.

OH NO !

,, Sure, I completely forgot about it. " I smiled a little.  
,, Go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute. "

Haechan nodded and went to the bathroom.

Oh my god !  
What should I do now ?! I avoided it yesterday, but I'm definitely not going to avoid it now.

And if Taeil found out, he wouldn't be too excited about it.

Eventually, I mustered up my courage and followed Haechan to the bathroom.

,, I'm here. " I smiled falsely.  
,, What should I do ? "

,, Fill the tub. "

Of course, what else...

I nodded and began to fill the tub.  
,, How do you like water ? "

Haechan looked at me blankly.

,, How do you want the water to be warm ? " I said after a moment wondering how else to tell him the sentence.

,, Warm, but not much. " he replied.

,, Okay. " I put my hand under the tap.

I think it's just right now.

,, Before the tub fills up, what if you brought your pajamas ? " I looked at him.

Haechan nodded and walked out of the bathroom with a towel. After a while, he returned with his pajamas, but without a towel.

,, Haechan ? " I called him to get his attention.

,, Yes ? " he turned to me.

,, Didn't you forget something ? "

Haechan frowned.  
,, Did I forget ? " he began to look around, and then slapped his forehead.  
,, Towel ! "

,, Uhm, go for him. The bathtub is ready. " I stopped the tap so that the water would not overflow.

Haechan obeyed me and returned to the room for his towel, with which he returned immediately.

,, Can you..." I took a breath.  
,, Can you undress yourself ? "

Haechan nodded and began to undress.

,, Wait ! " I blurted out and Haechan winced and looked at me in fright.

,, Am I doing something wrong ? "

,, No, you don't. I want to give you privacy. " I explained, turning my back on him.

,, Privacy ? " I heard him mutter.  
,, Taeil doesn't do that..." he told me.

,, I know, but Taeil is your brother. He can watch. "

,, Oh. " he said nothing more.

I stood with my back to him and waited.

,, Mark ? "

,, Yes ? "

,, You can turn around. " Haechan allowed.

So I turned to the bathtub and knelt beside it. Haechan looked at me as if to ask something.

,, Is there something wrong ? " I asked.

,, Could..." he paused.  
,, Can Haechan had foam ? "

I smiled.  
,, Of course Haechan can had foam. " I reached for a smaller basket containing soaps and various bath items.

,, The green one, please. " Haechan said as I took a completely different bottle.

So I let go of the pink one and took the green one.  
,, Melon ? " I raised my eyebrows and opened the bottle.

,, Yes. " he smiled.  
,, It smells very nice. "

I nodded, put some of the contents of the bottle in the water, and mixed it by hand. After a while, foam started to form, so I put the bottle back in the basket.

,, It smells exactly like Mark. " he added enthusiastically with a wide smile.

I looked at him. His face red again.

,, Do I smell that nice ? "

He just nodded.  
The poor boy couldn't even speak, ashamed of saying that.

,, Thank you then. " I bit my lip.

My face turned red, too.

,, Mark, the water is already cold. " Haechan announced and began to climb out.

I quickly took a towel and put it so I wouldn't see anything I shouldn't have.

As Haechan stood in the tub, I wrapped a towel around him and instinctively lifted him up and pulled him out of the tub.

,, Thank you. " he smiled at me.

,, For what ? " I didn't understand and took another towel from the hanger.

,, For help from the bathtub. " he replied.

,, That was nothing. " I smiled.  
,, And now dry yourself or do you need help with that ? "

Haechan said nothing.

,, Haechan ? " I looked at him.

,, Will you help me ? " he asked, looking at me with a completely innocent look.

How can he be so perfect and cute at the same time ?  
Just squeeze his cheeks and tell him how amazing he is.

Wait what ?

I shook my head.  
,, I'll be happy to help you. " I put the towel I dried myself a little over my shoulder and started wiping Haechan with a towel I had wrapped around him before.

When his top was dry, I wrapped a towel around his waist and handed him a pajama shirt.

,, Can you put it on ? "

He nodded and put on his T-shirt.

,, Good boy. " I ruffled his hair.

Well... And now comes the worse part.

Calm down, Mark. Inhale, exhale.  
It's nothing. It's nothing you haven't already seen.

But this is completely different.

,, Mark ? " Haechan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

,, Y-yes ? " I stuttered a little and that's why I cleared my throat.

That coughing will completely help me...

,, Feet. " he reminded me.

,, I know, I know. " I took a deep breath and knelt to do it well.

Mark ! Don't think of such things, it's... He is a baby.

I turned my head so I couldn't see anything and started wiping him. Once I was sure he was completely dry, I handed him his pajama pants and stood up quickly.

Haechan dressed and thanked me again. I just smiled and nodded.

I hung the towels on the hanger again so that they could be dried for further use.

,, Go to the room. I'll clean it up here and come to you. " I announced.

As always, Haechan obeyed and left the bathroom. I started draining the tub and wiping the wet floor.

When everything was the same as before, I also came out of the bathroom, which I closed and came to Haechan, who was already lying in bed covered and with a stuffed animal in his hand.

,, Do you need anything else from me ? " I sat on the edge of the bed at his feet.

Haechan shook his head, so I got up and left the room.

,, Mark ! " he called me before I could leave completely.

I turned to him and motioned for him to continue.

,, Will you stay here with me ? " he gave me that innocent look again.  
,, Please. "

How can I say no to this ?

,, I will stay. " I agreed and returned to his bed.

Haechan moved to the edge, making room for me. I lay down next to him, and he also covered himself.

,, Good night, Mark. " even with a teddy bear in his hand, he snuggled up to me.

,, Good night Haechan, sweet dreams. "


	8. Chapter 8

Friday came like water and Haechan's celebration was ready.

Now we just waited for our birthday boy to wake up.

I was here, Yuta with his boyfriend, Taeil, with whom we were on a video call, and Lucas.

Yes, that Lucas. My tall friend, who is too loud and Haechan has probably been afraid of him since last time, but he brought him a present, so hopefully it will work out between them.

,, Don't you want to go wake him ? " suggested Yuta when Haechan was still not coming.

,, Should I ? " I looked at everyone.

They just nodded in agreement.

,, And we won't spoil the surprise ? " I added a question.

,, No, we won't. " Taeil spoke from the computer.  
,, Haechan will be surprised, even if you tell him as soon as he wakes up. He is just like that. " he smiled.

,, Really ? Are you absolutely sure ? " I still wasn't too sure.

,, I am sure. " he assured me.  
,, I've been living with him for some time now. "

,, True..." I muttered to myself.  
,, Ok then. I'm going to wake him. " I went to Haechan's room.

I knocked, waited a moment if he happened to answer, and if nothing, I hung quietly.

,, Good- " I got stuck and immediately sat down on the bed next to him.  
,, Haechan, what's going on ? " I reached for the handkerchiefs on the bedside table and handed them to him.

Haechan took one and wiped his eyes.

,, Are you all right ? " I asked again, but asked a little differently.

Maybe he'll answer me now.

He just shook his head in disapproval and looked at me.

,, Why ? It's your birthday today. " I tried to encourage him.

,, Well, that's right. " he looked down.

,, But..." I wondered what to say.  
,, Birthdays should be celebrated. Especially when you're already 21. " I spoke enthusiastically so I could get him to the smiling stage.

,, But that there is no T-taeil. " he sobbed.

,, Haechan..." I bit my lip.

I can't tell him that Taeil is waiting downstairs and with the others. Well... " waiting " on the computer.

Haechan looked at me again, waiting to say something.

,, I have a surprise for you downstairs. " I tried to lure him.

Children can't resist that, will they ?  
Everyone likes surprises... Mostly.

,, I-I don't want it. "

What now ?  
Should I come for the computer ? I mean... For Taeil ?

But I don't want to spoil his surprise. Especially when the others are waiting downstairs.

,, Please. " I made dog eyes.  
,, Mark wants you to go see his surprise. " I pursed my lower lip to give it that intensity of cuteness.

Haechan looked at me again and just watched me for a moment.

,, Mark sad ? " his teary eyes turned into a caring ones.

,, Yes. " I nodded.

If I play that I'm sad maybe it will affect him and he will go down with me.

,, No no. " he got out of bed.  
,, Haechan doesn't want Mark to be sad. " he started dressing in clothes that we had prepared the night before bed.

I had a terrible urge to smile, but I kept it in and kept playing sad.

,, Mark not sad anymore ? " he turned to me when he was dressed.

I shook my head and smiled.

Haechan returned my smile and came to me.  
,, And now we come to see the surprise ! " he said enthusiastically, grabbed my hand and began to pull me down.

I had to chuckle at him.  
I was right, surprise will help.

We entered the living room and the other boys immediately started singing ' Happy birthday '. Yuta held a computer with Taeil on his hands.

Haechan's eyes lit up. He literally had sparks in them.

As everyone finished singing, Haechan began to applaud us.

,, How do you like your surprise ? " I asked.

,, I like it very much. " he was smiling broadly.  
,, Even Taeil is here ! " he shouted.

,, Yes sweetheart. " Taeil laughed.  
,, I'm here too and I have a present for you. "

,, A gift ? " Haechan looked at us all.

I nodded.  
,, It's your birthday and you'll get a present from each of us. " I reached for mine and handed it to Haechan.

,, Mark bought me a present ? " he wide his eyes and took the smaller package from me.

,, Yes. " I smiled.

,, Thank you very much. " he hugged me.  
,, I'll open it right away. " he sat down at the table where we all sat and started unwrapping my present.

,, Can you handle it ? " asked WinWin, Yut's boyfriend.

Haechan just nodded, and after a moment he managed to get the toy out.

,, It's Mark ! " he shouted excitedly as he pulled out a lion-shaped stuffed animal.

Everyone at the table laughed. Also Taeil from the computer.

,, Do you like it ? " I raised an eyebrow hoping he liked it.

,, Of course. " he smiled and hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

,, Hey. " Lucas said.  
,, You still have presents here from us. " he reminded him.

Haechan looked at Lucas in such a frightened but surprised expression.

,, Did I speak too loud ? " Lucas looked at me nervously.

Haechan leaned close to my ear.  
,, Did that loud friend buy me a present too ? " he whispered in my ear.

,, Yes. " I answered.  
,, And you can call him uncle Lucas. "

,, Mark is right. " Lucas agreed.  
,, I won't mind. In fact, I'll be happy. " he smiled to get Haechan on his side.

,, Uncle Lucas. " he smiled at him.

,, Yes ! That's me ! " said loudly Lucas.  
,, All the best ! " he handed him a present.

Unfortunately, Haechan covered his ears with his hands because of the loud sound, so he couldn't take the gift.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " he fell silent.  
,, Here's your present. " he left it on the table just in front of Haechan.

,, Uncle Lucas is very noisy. " Haechan said honestly.

,, I completely agree with that. " I joined Haechan and laughed at Lucas's expression.

The celebration ended a few hours later. Everyone was gone, I had the living room tidy and Haechan bathed.

,, So, did you like the party ? " I lay down next to him again.

Haechan wants it, so I won't oppose him, will I ?

,, Uhm. " he smiled.  
,, This was my best birthday. " he added.

,, Really ? I'm honored. " I smiled.

,, Mark ? "

I turned my head to him and signaled that he should continue.

,, Haechan has a present for you too. " he muttered, his eyes downcast.

,, For me ? But it's not my birthday today. "

,, It does not matter. " he looked at me.  
,, I want to give it to you. "

,, Okay. " I nodded.  
,, And what is it ? "

,, Close your eyes. "

I did as he said and closed my eyes.

Nothing happened for a while, and as I was about to open my mouth to say something, I felt soft pads of Haechan's lips.

Before I could register what had just happened, Haechan pulled away and hid his head under the duvet.

A red stripe spread across my cheeks, and without saying anything, I hugged Haechan.

,, Good night, Haechanie. " I whispered.  
,, I really liked your gift. " I added and said nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

,, Taeil ! " Haechan shouted enthusiastically when he saw his brother and immediately ran to him so that he could hug him tightly.

,, Hi darling. " Taeil chuckled and hugged Haechan.  
,, Did you miss me ? "

Haechan nodded eagerly.  
,, A lot. "

,, Haechanie, let Taeil breathe a little. You still have to watch out for him. " I warned him and came closer to them.

,, Hi Mark. " Taeil greeted me.

I returned his greeting and detached Haechan from him.

,, But I want Taeil ! " he protested and pout.

,, You'll enjoy me enough, don't worry. " Taeil smiled and ruffled Haechan's hair.

,, Okay..." he muttered and went to his room.

,, Do you need help with anything ? " I asked Taeil and looked at him.

,, No thank you. "

,, Really ? Not even with that bag ? " I pointed to a bag with his belongings, which he had on his hands, because he had crutches in both hands.

,, That's good, Mark. " he assured me.  
,, But thank you again. "

,, It's nothing. " I smiled.  
,, Aren't we going to sit down ? It's definitely not nice for you to stand that long. "

Taeil just nodded and we sat down together on the sofa in the living room.

,, Won't you have a drink or are you not hungry ? " I asked.

,, Mark. " he gave me a look that said he could bring it himself.  
,, I don't need anything, okay ? "

I just nodded.

,, How did you handle Haechan ? " Taeil asked after a moment.

,, Absolutely no problems. Haechan was a complete sweetheart. " I smiled.

Taeil returned the smile.  
,, I'm glad. " he pulled a wallet out of his bag and he handed me money.

,, I do not want it. " I pushed his hand away a little.  
,, Certainly not so much. "

,, You had to live here for two weeks and get food and drink. " he remarked.  
,, You deserve it. "

,, Taeil..."

,, Please. " he put the money in my hand.  
,, I'm glad you stayed here, both for me and Haechan. "

,, That was a small thing. "

,, For which I want to reward you, receive my gift. "

I looked at him and exhaled.  
,, Okay, thank you so much. "

,, You're welcome. " he smiled.  
,, Thank you. "

I shook my head.  
,, Don't give me that much money next time. I' feel like as if I'm robbing you. "

,, I pay you for a well done job. "

,, I'm just watching over your brother. " I said.

Which is absolutely amazing and has grown a lot to my heart in these two weeks.

,, With whom it's not easy at all. " Taeil countered.  
,, Mark, I'm giving you as much as I see fit. So please don't solve it. "

I sighed and finally nodded.  
,, Okay. "

Taeil smiled broadly at me, but said nothing more.

,, I'm going to hide the money. " I announced, got up and left the living room for the guest room.

I already had my things packed, now all I had to do was say goodbye to Haechan.

I pulled out my wallet with my bags, hid the money in it, and put it back in the bag I had put over my shoulder and left the room.

I stopped at Haechan's door.

,, Now the hard part. " I muttered to myself and knocked on the door.

,, Come in. " it sounded and I hung inside.

I got a glimpse of Haechan playing with his stuffed animals. Even with the one I gave him.

,, Mark. " he smiled at me.  
,, Are you going to play with me ? You can be Mark junior. " he pointed to a stuffed lion from me.

,, I'd love to be Mark junior, but unfortunately no. I didn't come to play, Haechanie. " I bit my lip and sat down on the bed next to him.

,, Why ? " he glanced at me until he ended up on a sports bag.  
,, Oh ... You're leaving. " his mood has dropped considerably.

I nodded.  
,, I don't need to live here anymore. "

,, And will you come again on Monday ? "

,, I will not come. " I grabbed his hand.  
,, Taeil can't go to work right now, so he'll be with you. " I explained.

Haechan just nodded and squeezed the plush lion in his hand.

That gave me the idea of encouraging Haechan at least a little.

,, But Mark junior will be here with you. " I said cheerfully.  
,, He will watch over you instead of me, what do you say ? "

,, Will Mark junior watch over me ? " he looked at me.

I nodded.

,, Good. " he smiled and hugged the stuffed animal.

I smiled at that.  
,, Well... I'll go. " I got out of bed and went to the door.

,, Wait. " Haechan came to me, took my hand and stopped me.

I turned to him and executed the bag strap over my shoulder.  
,, What ? " I raised an eyebrow.

,, Will Mark give Haechan a goodbye kiss ? " when he asked the question, he began to blush and looked down.

How can he be so cute ?  
Is it even possible ?

Haechan really deserves only the best. I don't even want to leave him.

I smiled, took his chin between my thumb and forefinger, and lifted his head to look me in the eye.

We just looked at each other for a while, and in order not to hold it any longer, I gave him a kiss, which Haechan returned.

When we pulled away, Haechan was even more red than before.

,, Goodbye, Haechanie. " I kissed his forehead and left the room.

,, Have you said goodbye yet ? " Taeil looked at me as I hung up in the living room.

,, Yes. " I nodded.

,, I'll tell you when I need you. " he told me.  
,, Bye. "

I also said goodbye to him and went home.

It has really been two wonderful weeks that I wish they never ended.


	10. Chapter 10

,, Did you find a job ? " Lucas didn't believe it.  
,, And I thought you were staying with Haechan. "

,, I should have stayed with him. " I confirmed.  
,, But the situation has arisen with Taeil and he will be home now for I don't know how long, so I don't need to. " I explained to him.

Lucas just nodded appreciatively.

,, That's why I found a job that I wanted in the first place and not babysitting. " I continued.  
,, That's why I'm in this restaurant, and I'd like you to finally order something so I can work. I don't need to be fired the first day. "

,, Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. " Lucas looked at the menu again.  
,, I'll have beef stew. " he closed the menu and handed it to me.

I quickly wrote down his order and took the menu.  
,, Do you want something to drink ? "

,, No thank you. "

,, Okay. " I nodded.  
,, Once the food is ready, I'll bring it. " I left his table and hung into the kitchen, where I handed them the order.

Sungchan, from what I heard our best chef, immediately began preparing the desired food.

I had the opportunity to taste his food and it was really delicious. I don't understand how he can argue here with such talent.

,, Order number 10 is ready. " Sungchan announced.

,, Thank you. " I took a plate of food and went to see Lucas.  
,, Here's your food. " I smiled.

Lucas thanked me and started eating immediately.

I returned to the smaller bar and waited for new customers or existing ones to leave.

I didn't come home until around ten in the evening.

I went straight to the room and went from there to the bathroom, where I undressed and went into the shower. I washed, then dried and dressed, and returned to the room.

I lay down on the bed and picked up my cell phone, on which I had several missed calls from Taeil.

Is something wrong ?  
I hope Haechan is fine.

I've only been away for two days and I'm already in demand.

I called back right away and waited for someone to picked it up.

,, Mark ? " Taeil said.  
,, Why are you calling so late ? "

Oh yes, it's ten o'clock in the evening.

,, I'm sorry, but I had a few missed calls from you, so I wanted to make sure everything was fine. "

,, But I didn't call you..." he paused for a moment.  
,, Haechan. " he sighed.

,, I guess he just wanted to check on me. " I chuckled.

,, He misses you so much. " he told me.  
,, He's still carrying the stuffed animal you gave him. "

,, Really ? That's nice of him. " I smiled, even though Taeil couldn't see me.

,, Uhm. " he confirmed it to me.  
,, I'd put Haechan on the phone, but he's asleep. "

,, It does not matter. Like I said, I wanted to make sure everything was fine. "

,, I understand. Do you have time for the weekend, for example ? "

,, On the weekend ? " I thought.  
,, Unfortunately, Taeil. I'll be at work. " I said a little dejectedly.

,, Did you find a job ? And what job ? " he asked.

,, I work in a restaurant in that mall not far from you. " I replied and began to play with the duvet trim.

,, Then we'll come visit you sometime, if you don't mind. "

,, Not at all. " I smiled.  
,, I will be very happy when you come. And I can say for sure that the cooks are really well there. "

I heard Taeil laugh.  
,, Well thank you. "

I laughed too.  
,, I'll end it. I'm pretty tired and I'm getting up again tomorrow. "

,, I get it. See you later. " Taeil said goodbye to me and so did I.

We ended the call, I placed the cell phone on the bedside table, and fell asleep within a second.

I got up in the morning, did morning hygiene, got dressed, and went to work.

At work, I put a bag with a sweatshirt in my locker, put on an apron, took everything I needed and returned to a smaller bar and waited for customers.

Surprisingly, quite a few people came around the afternoon. I wrote down their orders and brought them to Sungchan. When they were all done, I took it to the tables and sat down at the bar.

I took my cell phone because I had a break and was on it.

,, Excuse me. " someone addressed me.

,, I'm sorry, but I have a break at the moment. " I hid my cell phone and looked at the person in question.  
,, Taeil ? " I wide my eyes a little.

,, Hi. " he smiled at me.

,, Mark ! " Haechan shouted enthusiastically and hugged me.

I returned the hug and put a kiss in his hair.  
,, Hi Haechanie. "

Haechan smiled broadly at me and released me from his arms.  
,, Kiss. " he said innocently.

,, What ? " Taeil said.

Oh yeah... Taeil doesn't know.

I bit my lip and turned my attention to him.

,, Um..." I scratched the back of my neck.

,, Well ? I'm waiting. " he said eagerly, crossing his arms over his chest.

,, Mark gives me a kiss because he likes me. " Haechan said for me.

That didn't really help me...

,, He likes you ? How does he like you ? " Taeil glared at me.

,, He loves me very much. " he told him. A big smile played on his face.

,, Ah, so glad. " he pursed his lips in a thin line.

,, Taeil, I can explain. " I finally spoke.

,, I would ask that. "

,, After work ? " I suggested.  
,, I'm finishing at six today. "

Taeil nodded.  
,, Okay. " he exhaled.  
,, I'll be waiting for you around six. "

I wanted to say something, but Haechan overtook me.

,, Will Mark give me that kiss ? " he turned me to him.

,, Sorry, Haechanie. Mark can't give you a kiss. " I stroked his hair.

,, Can't he ? " he asked sadly.

I shook my head.  
,, Maybe next time, huh ? " I smiled.

,, Well yeah... "

,, We have to go, Haechan. " Taeil said.  
,, Mark's break is coming to an end, and we must not disturb him. " he reached for Haechan's hand that he grabbed.

,, Hi Mark. " he waved at me.

,, Hi Haechan. " I waved back at him.

I said goodbye to Taeil as well, although it was very strange and they both left.

Well...  
Today will be even more interesting.

I hope Taeil doesn't forbid me to see Haechan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ♡   
> This is the last chapter but I will post a bonus chapter too !!♡

The rest of the day at work escaped rather quickly. Faster than I wish.

I don't want to face Taeil at all now just because Haechan and I like each other and kiss each other.

I knocked on the door and stepped a short distance away.

,, I'm glad you came. " Taeil said as he opened the door.

I just nodded and hung inside.

,, Sit down. " Taeil pointed to the couch and I did as he told me.  
,, Do you want something to drink ? " he asked.

,, No, thank you. " I smiled.

Maybe I'll relieve him a little.  
Maybe...

Taeil also sat down and looked at me.  
,, When did you want to tell me ? " he went straight to the point.

,, Honestly ? "

,, Of course. Why would I ask you otherwise. " he said slightly angrily.

Oops...

,, True..." I paused.  
,, The truth is, it never occurred to me. "

,, To tell me ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, Exactly. " I agreed.  
,, Somehow I didn't worry about it, and only at work today did we find out. Thanks to Haechan. "

,, Who started it ? " he asked another question.

,, Will you believe me if I say Haechan ? " I answered with a question.

Taeil nodded after a moment.  
,, When ? "

This is like an interrogation.

,, We had our first kiss the evening after his celebration. " I said and smiled at the memory.  
,, Haechan told me he had a surprise for me. "

,, And that surprise was a kiss, am I right ? "

,, Yes. " I confirmed to him again.

,, How many times has this happened ? "

,, Only twice. As I said, after the celebration and the day I went back to live to me. "

,, Did you do anything else together ? "

,, No ! " I blurted out.  
,, I couldn't do that. Certainly not when we've known each other for almost three weeks. "

,, Okay, calm down. " he nodded that he understood.  
,, I just wanted to be sure. "

,, I totally understand that. "

,, Mark. " he exhaled.  
,, I don't want you to hurt him. He is an adult, but he is still autistic. I don't know how he would stand it, and now I'm not talking about sex, but about the relationship in general. "

,, You're afraid that if I accidentally left him, Haechan wouldn't be able to do it mentally. "

,, Exactly as you say. " he nodded.

His face was no longer as stony as when I had come here a few minutes ago. Now it's... Fear.

To tell you the truth... I'm not surprised at all. If I were Haechan's brother, I would behave the same way. Maybe even more protective.

,, I would never do that to him. I really like him for that. " I started talking.  
,, Yes, we've known each other for a short time, but I feel something for him. I am resisting because it's not right or is it ? " I looked into Taeil's eyes.

,, That is right, but are you willing to give up life with someone else ? Take care and watch Haechan every day ? "

I bit my lip.

Taeil is right. Am I willing to give up this opportunity ?

Yes !

Do I want to take care of Haechan every day ? For the rest of my life ?

Damn it, yes.

,, I am. " I replied after a while.  
,, It's not right to hide my feelings and when I talk about them like that... I realize that I even love Haechan. "

,, Are you telling the truth ? "

,, I've never lied to you before. "

Taeil smiled broadly at me.  
,, Well... There's nothing stopping you from going to Haechan now and giving him the kiss he wanted so badly. "

,, A-re... Are you serious ? " It literally surprised me.

One moment he's on the edge of a knife and then he smiles like the sun and he say I should kiss his brother.

This can only happen in movies or books. Otherwise it is not possible.

,, Yes, I mean it. " he chuckled at my reaction.  
,, And now run or I'll change my mind. "

I quickly got up from the couch and went to Haechan's room. But before I left the living room, I thanked Taeil very much.

I knocked on the door from Haechan's room and waited.

What if he sleeps ?  
Damn... I didn't think of that...

I was distracted by the opening of the door where Haechan was standing.

,, Mark ? " his eyes lit up.  
,, Did Taeil let you go ? "

I nodded.  
,, He let me go. " I smiled.  
,, And he let me do this. " I kissed him.

That's right, we kissed. It is no longer just a little kiss that we only had twice before, but a real kiss that hid all my emotions and feelings.

Haechan didn't know what to do for a moment, but eventually found out and joined in the kiss.

We pulled away when we ran out of air.

,, That was..." he paused, searching for the right words.  
,, Wooooow. " he looked at me with his innocent look.

I chuckled softly.  
,, You're right. " I agreed.  
,, It was wooooow. "

,, Will you stay here with me today ? " he changed the topic.

I don't have a job tomorrow. Until the weekend, so...

,, I can stay. " I smiled.

,, Great ! " he shouted enthusiastically and dragged me into his room.

He closed the door behind me and pushed me to the bed where we both lay down and I covered us.

,, Can I ask you something ? " I looked at him.

Haechan nodded.  
,, Mark can always ask. "

Aww, sweet.

,, Will you be my boyfriend ? " I asked.

,, Does Mark love Haechan ? "

,, Yes, Mark loves Haechan. He really loves it. " I replied with a smile.

,, Haechan loves Mark too. " he blushed.  
,, Haechan would love to date Mark. "

I smiled.  
,, I'm very happy, Haechanie. " I put a kiss on his forehead.

,, No no. " he shook his head.

,, Did I do something wrong ? "

We did so well.  
What did I do wrong ?  
Should I have asked him first ?  
I'm really an idiot.

,, Here. " he pointed to his lips.  
,, Big kiss. " his face was as red as a tomato.

I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Haechan as he wished.

I already know that we will have a wonderful life and no one will hurt us in it.

Especially not Haechan, I will personally oversee it and take care of him as a good boyfriend would have.


	12. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ♡   
> Today I bring you a bonus chapter I mentioned in last chapter ♡♡  
> Hope you gonna like it and say bye to this book 😊

Haechan and I have been together for two years. Yes, that's right, two wonderful years that were filled only with beautiful memories.

,, Haechanie ? " I knocked on the bathroom door.  
,, Are you done yet ? "

The answer was to open the door and Haechan's incomprehensible expression.

,, Two lines. " he handed me a plastic stick.  
,, What does it mean ? " he looked at me.

,, Oh God..." I exhaled, covering my mouth with one hand.

,, Mark ? " Haechan wanted to grab my hand, but I pushed him away slightly and sat on the bed.

,, T-that can't be true. " I muttered to myself.

,, Mark, what does that mean ? " he repeated his question and sat down next to me.  
,, I-is Haechan expecting a baby ? "

I looked at him and looked down again at the pregnancy test, which was positive.

,, Mar-

,, Yes, Haechan is expecting a b-baby. " I was finally able to answer him.

Haechan jumped enthusiastically on the bed and applauded several more times.

,, We will have a baby. " he touch his belly, with a smile, that was still flat.

,, Haechan. " I addressed him, but did not look at him.

In any case, Haechan drew his attention to me.  
,, Yes ? "

,, I'm sorry, but..." I paused.  
,, We can't keep the baby. "

,, What ? And why not ? " the joy he had just experienced had faded from his voice.

,, We just can't. " I looked up at him.  
,, You're autistic, Haechan. You can't do it. " I said with straight face.

Haechan's face showed anger but also sadness. Tears even welled up in his eyes.

,, Haechan can handle it. " he tried to convince me.

,, You can't do it. " I said more forcefully and did not notice at all that Haechan had moved a little further away from me.

,, But-

I interrupted him.  
,, No, Haechan ! " I stood up angrily.  
,, Just understand that you can't do it ! " I said angrily, looking at him.

Tears were already streaming down Haechan's cheeks.  
,, Mark doesn't love Haechan. "

,, What are you saying ? " I raised an eyebrow.  
,, Of course I love you. We just can't keep the baby. "

,, But I want a baby. " Haechan protested, wiping the tears from his face.

,, No, Haechan ! " I said vigorously again to finally for him to understand.  
,, You just can't have a baby ! "

,, And why not ?! " he said angrily, and also stood up.

,, Because you are a child yourself ! "

Haechan paused, tears rolling down his eyes like small waterfalls.

,, And you're fucking acting like one. " I snorted.  
,, That's exactly why you can't have the baby. " I said more calmly, but Haechan was still crying and looking at me in disbelief.

,, Mark bad. " he whispered after a while and left the room.

,, Where do you think you're going ?! " I went to him so I could stop him.

As I caught up with him, I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

,, Let go. "

I didn't do that and kept holding him.  
,, Where are you going ? " I repeated, waiting for an answer.

,, For Taeil ! " Haechan was angry, his hand jerked, freeing myself from my grip and walking outside.

,, Shit ! " I shouted into the void and slammed my hand against the wall.

I heard something crunch. I thought it was my hand, more precisely the bones in my hand, but no. It was a plastic stick that I completely forgot I was holding.

I stared at the cracked plastic, which surprisingly still showed two lines, for a moment I gripped it tightly in my hand.

,, I'm such an asshole. " I muttered to myself and slammed myself to the ground.

I ran my hand through my hair and held it firmly in the other. I bit my lip and started replaying the whole argument.

At that moment, when I was shouting at Haechan, I didn't realize that I had said such disgusting words to him.

And now he's gone.

He went to see Taeil, to whom he would tell everything, and he would then forbid me to not see Haechan. After all, I promised Taeil that I would never hurt him.

And what did I did ?  
Hurt him...

,, Wait ! " I got up from the ground.  
,, Taeil left for half a year. " I muttered under my nose in fright.

I quickly put on a jacket in which I threw the keys, a cell phone and a pregnancy test in pocket. As I reached for my hat, I noticed that Haechana didn't wear his jacket.

,, Oh fuck ! " I came out of me.

The weather is already very cold and they have reported rain today. And Haechan is wandering around without a jacket or hoodie and without an umbrella.

I went to where Haechan had told me he was going, to Taeil.

However, when I got to Haechan's brother's house, my boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

I exhaled loudly and went on looking.

He can't be far.  
Or is he ?  
For how long did I sit on that living room floor ?!

When I had gone through all the places Haechan could be and found none of them, I called Lucas and then Yuta. I told them both where we would meet.

After some ten, maybe twenty, minutes, they both arrived. Yuta also came with his friend, for which I am quite grateful. At least there are more of us.

,, Thank you for coming so quickly. "

,, First. " Yuta began.  
,, You're welcome. None of us want anything to happen to Haechan. Especially when it's so cold outside. "

Lucas and WinWin nodded.

,, And secondly. " he frowned at me.  
,, You're such an idiot, Mark ! "

,, I know. You don't have to remind me. " I looked down.

,, I'd rather slap you, but we have to find Haechan. "

,, Yuta is right. " Lucas spoke.  
,, The longer we talk here, the less time Haechan can have. "

,, Exactly as Lucas says. " WinWin agreed.  
,, We will be divided into two groups of two, otherwise it is not possible. " he ordered and we did so and went looking for Haechan.

I was with Lucas and Yuta with his boyfriend.

,, So Haechan is pregnant, right ? " he started a conversation that I wanted to avoid.

,, Yes. " I exhaled, creating a smaller puff of steam.

We really need to find Haechan as soon as possible. I already wasted so much time when I was looking for him myself.

,, I thought you wanted children. "

,, Yes, but at that moment..." I paused.  
,, I don't know what got into me. I just went to him for no reason. " I bit my lip so as not to sob loudly.

Lucas put his arm around my shoulders and somehow hugged me.  
,, It will be fine. We'll find him. "

I just nodded and wiped my tears. When I looked across the street, I noticed someone sitting on the floor by the restaurant I had worked in before.

Without a word, I ran there.

,, Mark ! " Lucas shouted at me, but I completely ignored him and kept running after the person.

,, Haechan ? " I knelt beside him.

,, M-mark ? " he muttered very weakly, not even his eyes could be opened.

,, Oh my God. " I took off my jacket and put it on Haechan, who was cold as an ice king.

Then I took him in my arms and turned to Lucas, who was calling Yuta that we had found him.

,, Mark ? " Haechan caught my attention.

,, Don't talk, okay ? You have to save energy before we get warm. "

However, Haechan disobeyed me and continued what he wanted to tell me.

,, Mark-k saved Haechan-n and baby. " a small smile appeared on his face.

He would certainly be bigger if he had the strength and warmth.

,, Of course. " tears streamed down my cheeks.  
,, I'm glad we have a baby. Haechan can keep the baby, right ? " I didn't wait for an answer. Instead, I gave him a kiss on his cold lips.

Haechan returned my kiss, which made me smile a little.

,, We'll be home in a minute, don't worry. " I told him and paddled with him as quickly and carefully as possible in to the warmth of home.

,, We will have a baby. " Haechan, as if he hadn't heard what I had told him before, was still excited to keep the baby.

,, Yes, we will have a baby. " I finally got home and immediately hung inside with Haechan.

Without undressing or taking off, I flew with him to the bathroom, where I prepared a hot tub for him. I undressed Haechan and put him in the tub.

In the meantime, the boys came to us, but they stayed waiting in the living room. I didn't want to leave Haechan at the moment, so I couldn't even entertain them.

After a quarter of an hour, Haechan began to catch his honey color and regain his senses.

,, Why is Mark crying ? " he asked suddenly, reaching out to my face to wipe away my tears.

I grabbed his hand in mine and left it on my face. It was getting warm again.

,, I was scared. " I admitted.  
,, About you and the baby. "

,, My baby and I are on the right track. " he smiled at me.  
,, Thanks to our Mark. "

I shook my head, but didn't object.  
,, I love you. "

,, I love you, too. " he pursed his lips.

I laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Haechan returned the kiss.

As soon as we disconnected, Haechan took my hand, rolled up my sleeve, and placed it on his stomach.

I just smiled at that and stroked his belly.

Although it is still flat, it is a wonderful feeling to know that our little baby is growing in it.

We will be a happy family.  
I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comenting and leaving Kudos ♡♡   
> It means a lot to me ♡


End file.
